


[Percival/Theseus]雷鸟

by lucelucid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, omega Theseus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 纽特溜进哥哥书房偷一份很重要的火龙评估报告，却意外撞见帕西瓦尔帮助忒修斯解决发情期的问题。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 7





	[Percival/Theseus]雷鸟

**Author's Note:**

> *帕西视角对纽特的描写不代表我对纽特的看法！我爱小纽
> 
> 时间线在1926年之前 本来是一个NTR脑洞，结果写着写着被PGTS感动了 不忍心拆散他们
> 
> 这篇是纯PGTS 以后有兴趣可能会补一篇NSTS的AU番外吧

纽特听到忒修斯幻影移形回到了公寓，来不及复制这份带着魔法部机密标识的火龙评估报告，迅速套了一个幻身咒，藏在了书柜旁的阴影里。

忒修斯此刻本应该在国王十字车站的站台上，等着接他一小时后到达伦敦的弟弟回家。纽特不知道发生了什么让忒修斯如此匆忙，他打算离开，书房的门却被撞开了。

他的哥哥和一个Alpha拥吻着倒在沙发上，饥渴到难舍难分，甚至等不及走回卧室。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，那个原因。他哥哥的美国男友和他同一天回到伦敦，所以忒修斯现在在这里。

纽特闻到了室内弥散的甜蜜的玫瑰味。他猜到了哥哥是个Omega，却从未闻到过忒修斯的信息素。

纽特16岁那年分化时，长他八岁的哥哥已经能体面的解决自己的需求了，不外乎是抑制剂，外人面前一丝不苟的禁欲傲罗总是把这些处理的很好。

只是后来忒修斯交了个长期在纽约工作的美国男友。帕西瓦尔偶尔给予不规律的标记，只能扰乱抑制剂建立起的脆弱的发情期，让情况雪上加霜。动物学家多次谴责过这种不负责任的行为。首席傲罗却甘之如饴，享受和男友聚少离多的相处。他转向了被禁止流通的长效抑制剂，代价是在少数不可避免的发情期里，经受足以吞没理智的欲望。

纽特去年在北欧搜集到了一些独角兽的血，用以改良抑制剂的配方，降低副作用*。他沉默地将一打银红的药剂寄给了忒修斯作为圣诞礼物。

现在他知道了忒修斯并没有使用那些改良后的抑制剂，不然如何解释忒修斯的痴态？

忒修斯从进门开始就不停地吻着帕西瓦尔，缩进他怀里，把自己脖颈处脆弱的腺体全然袒露在Alpha面前。十指和帕西瓦尔交叉紧扣，口中喃喃地诉说着思念。“我非常想念你，一刻不停。”

帕西瓦尔站起来揽过他的头，色情的舔过他的口腔，忒修斯得到了回应，立刻跪在美国人腿间。他甜蜜的吐息喷洒在Alpha跨部鼓胀的凸起，小狗一样用鼻子蹭着被前液打湿的布料，动作熟练地用牙齿咬开拉链，不闪不避乖乖让性器弹出拍打在英俊的脸上。

帕西瓦尔粗糙的拇指摩挲着忒修斯的脸颊，忒修斯立刻偏头蹭了蹭他的掌心，他柔软的唇吻过性器顶端的小口，伸出粉嫩的舌尖顺着沟壑滑下。帕西瓦尔的大手抚过忒修斯深棕色的卷发，轻轻在口腔里顶弄。忒修斯努力放松喉咙，但是帕西对他来说太多了，他吃不下，几年来都没有长进。他撒娇一样吐出Alpha的性器，跪直舔了舔健壮的腹肌。帕西瓦尔也不为难他，自己用手打出来然后射在了忒修斯嘴巴里。

他随后把忒修斯放在书桌上。忒修斯上身的三件套，胸针领带和浆洗过的袖口都完好的保留着，下身却被脱的只剩大腿根的黑色衬衫夹。他的腿环住帕西的腰，脚背难耐地绷紧。圆润的脚趾泛着粉色可爱极了。

忒修斯把头靠在帕西肩上，热情地敞开穴口。纽特面无表情，一旦接受刚才那个跪在地上给Alpha口交的婊子是他一贯优雅持重的哥哥这个事实，似乎他本就不深的伦理约束立刻投降了。

他麻木地看着哥哥将纤长的手指伸进湿透了的穴口给自己扩张。比淫靡的水声更让人难以忍受的是忒修斯咿咿呀呀的表白，他被发情期冲昏了头，根本不知道自己在说什么。睁着融化成春水的蓝眼睛祈求Alpha的插入，抱怨生殖腔的空虚，哭哭啼啼说要为帕西瓦尔受孕。 忒修斯一边可怜兮兮的说着自己是如此想念帕西瓦尔，连信息素都变苦了，他现在是凋谢的苦玫瑰。一边按着Alpha的头把自己粉红的乳尖送进帕西瓦尔口中要他承诺这里会流出乳白的汁液。 纽特不知道帕西瓦尔如何能冷静地袖手旁观，听着忒修斯赤裸的陈情，在一声声呜咽的“我爱你，帕西”中用手指把首席傲罗操射，然后干净利落的咬上颈后肿胀的腺体，完成了标记。

忒修斯高潮后安静地靠在帕西怀里，潮红的胸部覆盖了一层薄汗，把甜蜜的玫瑰味蒸腾得更醉人了。美国人搂着他，吻轻轻落在他的额头，手掌顺着背部流畅的脊沟安抚仍在颤抖的恋人。

“清醒了吗？”

忒修斯小口喘着气，双眼逐渐恢复焦距，羞耻地把头埋进Alpha的颈窝。帕西瓦尔清楚地感到有几滴热泪落在他颈侧的皮肤上。

“‘修斯，没关系。”帕西拥抱着他，“我在这，只有我。”

忒修斯还是不好意思抬起头，卷发在帕西的颈窝里磨蹭，唇齿间模糊地恳求帕西瓦尔留下来，“我不喜欢抑制剂。”

“我知道，我知道。”帕西瓦尔轻轻拍着他的背。

“他还在生气。”忒修斯揉揉眉心，“我正在思考如何告诉他，事实上他已经近两个月没有给我回信了。这次旅途和接送是之前约定好的，我并不确定他会出现。”

“生气？为了你们魔法部搞的驯养禁令？‘修斯，他总该知道这不是你们法律执行司可以干涉的事吧。”

忒修斯从发情期清醒过来后，立刻想起自己还要去国王十字车站接纽特。虽然很高兴见到弟弟，但是想起两个月前纽特最后一次回信时的僵局，他不免叹了口气。

忒修斯照着镜子，有些发愁后颈那个明显的咬痕。

“有什么好担心的，你弟弟不知道你会和自己的Alpha做爱？”帕西瓦尔挑挑眉，从背后揽住忒修斯的腰，舌头舔过已经结痂的牙印。“我没有在他面前操你，不代表我没有操过你。”

站在阴影里的纽特咬牙，攥紧了大衣里的魔杖。

帕西瓦尔对忒修斯这个弟弟的印象还停留在东线战场上莽莽撞撞的驯龙小子，体格对于Alpha来说有些瘦弱。对于人情世故的了解太少，对忒修斯的责难却太多。而忒修斯爱他，对他总有用不完的包容和耐心。这份关爱让帕西瓦尔隐隐有些担心。

“不是这样的……”忒修斯捧起帕西瓦尔的头，“嘿，他难得回伦敦一次。不要提起这些好吗。”

当然，当然，谁能对他蓝眼睛的恋人说不呢。帕西瓦尔举手投降，继续和忒修斯繁复的衣物斗争。他喜欢忒修斯皮制的衬衫夹，黑色的皮革箍住丰腴的大腿，白皙的软肉从他亵玩的指间溢出。

他享受与忒修斯欢爱，但最好是发自内心的灵肉结合，可以拥有彼此到老的珍贵情感，而不是信息素控制下的意乱情迷。并不是说那个发情期时热情又淫荡的忒修斯对他没有吸引力，只是他知道忒修斯并不享受发情期理智全无的状态，那时刻提醒他作为Omega的局限。所以他要做的，就是干净利落地帮忒修斯解决问题。

现在，他知道忒修斯已经准备好更进一步了。

“你觉得弗罗里达州怎么样？那里的阳光和海滩不输西班牙或者法国，你们英国人绝对会喜欢的。”

帕西瓦尔的舌尖要把忒修斯的灵魂都吸出来了，他迷蒙地睁眼看向双腿间作乱的恋人，勉强拔出一丝理智，“我记得那是你的家乡？”

“对，我想带你去看小时候外祖和我在海边刻的岩雕，再过一些年他们就要被完全侵蚀了。我们可以开车一路向西，在亚利桑那的沙漠里寻找雷鸟。当年在西线战场上我就告诉过你，你有一双雷鸟的眼睛。”

帕西瓦尔倾身，吻过忒修斯的眉眼。  
忒修斯咯咯笑道，“为什么突然这么煽情，这不像你。”

“如果你在伊法摩尼读书，一定会被雷鸟学院选择，那样我就可以早些遇见你。和你一起捉弄那些来猎巫的麻鸡，一起参加荒野考核，我们还能一起打魁地奇。”

忒修斯佯装发怒，拍了一下帕西的胸口抱怨道，“你们那种没有找球手的游戏根本不叫魁地奇。”

帕西瓦尔笑了笑，没有被打断，握住忒修斯的手捧到心口继续说，“如果我们有了孩子，他们一定也会是个雷鸟，他们会有你的眼睛。”

“忒修斯，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

——————————————

独角兽抑制剂的梗源是随缘上的一篇文

【FB2】[Newt/Theseus 骨科]发情期及复方汤剂的注意事宜


End file.
